The King Buys an Xbox 360
by ZergSwarms
Summary: The King has decided that Zelda and Link are deserving of an Xbox 360 thanks to their efforts to defend Hyrule. The real reason is that The King wants to play some CoD MW2 on Live. Will this work out? What will it result in?


**The King Buys an Xbox 360 - Chapter 1**

(Note: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters, nor Microsoft.

Also, If you're reading this story, hopefully you are acquainted with the YouTube Poop series of the Zelda Philips CDi game. Assume the characters models from that game are the same in this story. Enjoy.)

In the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule, there is very little to do for the royal family during the day besides lazing around the castle. Ganon has been suspiciously quiet as of late, but Link and the royal family aren't all too worried about that. This present day is different than many others for them. The King had promised Zelda and Link that he'd buy an Xbox 360 for them all to play. The King left the castle to see to its purchase himself. Meanwhile, Zelda and Link are messing with the TV in order to hook up the HD.

"Zelda, I need the scissors. They always wrap these things so tightly, and I'm worried that if I pull the chords out of the plastic bubbles that they will just snap." Link showed her the cables.

"Link, it's not that hard. You're doing it wrong. Let me show you." The golden-haired princess walked over to him and took the bubble-wrapped cord from his hands.

"Excuse me!" Link interjected. "If you don't wanna get me the scissors, fine, but I'm the one setting this up! I know how to unwrap things, thank you."

"You do not." she said, irritated. "You're more likely to cut the cords with the scissors than liberate them from the bubble wrap."

"You're more stubborn than an octorock! Who always saves you?"

"The Triforce of Courage always saves me." Zelda smirked to herself while she effortlessly unraveled the HDTV cords. "Here, now go plug these into the back of the plasma screen. I don't need to tell you that the colors match up, do I? Red goes with red, white with white, and gray with gray."

Link frowned. "Where are the other three? The HD takes six. Don't bother trying to tell me otherwise, because Morshu's HDTV in his shop has six."

Link briefly recalled that moment in MorshStop, Morshu's gaming wing. He was walking around and saw the magnificent TV and questioned huge man about it. Morshu smiled and clasped his hands together.

"This, Link, is an HDTV. The best product in Hyrule. I don't take credit for appliances, and noone in this kingdom can afford it."

"Why not?" Link asked curiously.

"Because, my friend, the biggest wallet in only holds nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine Rupees, this costs one-thousand." Morshu flicked his nosestache.

Link went up to the TV and examined the many cords hanging from it. "Morshu, how does this thing work? I've only seen the redm white, and gray cables before."

Morshu laughed. "That my boy, is a company secret. Come back when you're a little MMMMMMMMM...richer. Then you can buy it and I'll tell you."

"Link! Link?" Zelda waved her hand across Link's head. "Wake up."

"Sorry Zelda. I'll grab my stuff and go hook it up." Link was still thinking about his trip to MorshStop. Morshu was annoying as hell with all of his MMMMs. Turns out, they didn't even have to buy a HDTV. The King, awhile back, put himself in harm's way to jack Ganon's HDTV. He got caught in the process, and Hyrule almost rioted due to the amount of money it took to get him back.

Meanwhile, The King had just arrived at MorshStop in Castle Town. It is important to note that The King has had trouble with Morshu in past dealings, and thus is not on the best of terms with the overweight shopkeeper. The King entered the shop, knowing what to expect.

Morshu threw his hands into the air. "Welcome, King! What brings you to MMMMorshu's humble shop on this fine day in Hyrule?"

The King examined the shelves. "I need an Xbox 360 Elite and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Four-thousands Microsoft Points, a year subscription to Xbox Live, and parking validation."

Morshu quickly took out his tablet and wrote his requests down. He brought his large face up and looked at The King. "I don't validate parking. Especially not for you."

The King put down the shelf copy of Halo: ODST. "Why the fuck not?" The King demanded.

"Well you're taking up about twelve parking spots with your carriage. You should have called Squadala, and you wouldn't have had to worry about parking. MMMM."

The King knew better than to argue with Morshu. "How much does my purchase come to?" he demanded.

"Seven-hundred-and-eighty-six point five Rupees." Morshu eyed The King.

"What, you want me to break a Rupee in half? How do you suppose I do that, Morshu?" The King grew increasingly irritated with Morshu's behavior.

"MMMM. Break it in half, good King." he smirked.

"Under the normal circumstances of normalcy..." The King began his speech. "I would just give you an extra Rupee to cover the cost. But I ain't giving you a Millirupee more than I owe you, Morshu, because Nayru knows you don't deserve it." Morshu broke the Rupee in half and handed the rigid piece to Morshu.

"Whatever, King. See you back here when your 360 breaks down not an hour after your Microsoft warranty runs out." he clasped his hands and smirked.

The King walked out of the shop, but turned around just as he was about to exit. He waved his hand in the air. "Maybe you should go hang yourself." he said, then thought for a moment. "But on second thought, no rope would wrap around your chin. Maybe I should feed you overweight piece of shit body to my hounds _for dinner_." The King stormed out of the shop.


End file.
